


Smrt

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Jejich společná cesta musí někde skončit.





	1. Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Postava Smrti je inspirovaná tou z knihy Zlodějka knih od Markuse Zusaka.

Jmenuji se Smrt a všichni, co toto čtete, můžete být klidní. Zatím nenastal váš čas, ještě pár pěkných dní zůstanete na živu. 

Bohužel toto není případ Alexandera Gideona Lightwooda.

Sledovala jsem toho chlapce už několik let. Nemohu ani spočítat, kolikrát mi doslova utekl z lopaty. Byl blízko mě už tolikrát, ale pokaždé ho jeho čaroděj dokázal přivést zpátky.

Tentokrát vše bylo jiné. Nebylo to v zápalu boje, kdy jsem se za ním tiše plížila a svými tenkými prsty po něm hmatala.

Ne.

Bylo to velmi pozdě večer, kdy spokojeně a bez jediné starosti spal po boku svého přítele. Když jsem je viděla poprvé, vypadali jako obyčejný pár zamilovaných mladých chlapců. Ale nyní byl mezi nimi vidět značný věkový rozdíl. Zatím co si Magnus Bane uchoval svou mladou vizáž, Alexanderovi táhlo na 80, což byl sice na lovce stínů velmi dobrý věk, ale ve srovnání s na první pohled sedmnáctiletým chlapcem vypadali ti dva spící v jedné posteli velmi zvláštně.

Ale kdo jsem já, abych soudila co je a není zvláštní. 

Nakonec všichni stejně umřete.

A nyní přišel čas pana Alexandera Gideona Lightwooda.

Tiše jsem došla až k jejich posteli a opatrně objala jeho duši. Zpočátku se bránila, ale nakonec přeci jen podlehla a opustila tělo, ve kterém tak dlouho přebývala.

V momentě, kdy opustila tělo, Alexander naposledy vydechl. Vypadal velmi poklidně a já byla ráda, že muži, který celý život usilovně bojoval, za co věřil, se dostalo tak poklidné smrti. 

Měla bych odejít, má práce byla dokonána, ale z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu jsem zůstala stát v koutě. 

Stála jsem tak celou noc, dokud první sluneční paprsky nepronikly do pokoje a nevzbudily samotného Magnuse Banea, který se spokojeně protáhl. Usmíval se.

,,Dobré ráno, zlatíčko,” zašeptal a otočil se.

Jeho úsměv lehce opadl, když mu Alexander neodpověděl a jeho oči byly stále zavřené.

,,Lásko, vstávej.”

Dotkl se jeho ruky a úsměv mu okamžitě zmizel z tváře, když si všiml, jak moc je celé Alexandrovo tělo studené.

,,Alexandře! Alecu! Lásko!” 

Zoufale se snažil svou magií Alexandera oživit, ale na to bylo pozdě. Příliš pozdě.

,,Ne, prosím, ne!” 

Magnus brečel a brečel. Nebylo mu to nic platné, já svou práci vykonala. Bylo už pozdě cokoli změnit.

Magnus se nakonec svalil na svého mrtvého milence a tiskl si ho k tělu.

Poprvé po dlouhé době jsem pocítila lítost, ale taková už holt byla moje práce. 

S duší Alexandera Lightwooda jsem opustila jejich byt tak, jak jsem přišla. Velmi tiše.

Jediným důkazem mé přítomnosti bylo mrtvé tělo Alexandera Gideona Lightwooda.


	2. Johnlock

Mám-li být upřímná, John Hamish Watson se mi vyhnul tolikrát, až mi přišlo škoda si ho vzít. Naneštěstí to byl obyčejný člověk a tak či tak bych ho jednou dohnala. 

Co je opravdu směšné, je fakt, že jsem si nešla pro něj. Ne, šla jsem si pro Sherlocka Holmese, který měl zemřít poté, co na něj vystřelí zločinec. 

A skutečně, Holmes pronásledoval tohoto zločince do opuštěné uličky, Watson byl jen kousek za ním. Zločinec se však otočil a nečekaně vystřelil.

Holmes věděl, že nemá kam uhnout. Věděl, že je to jeho konec. Jsme si dokonce jistá, že mě v jednu chvíli i viděl, pokud překvapení v jeho očích něco znamenalo.

Nakonec to ovšem nebylo jeho tělo, kam dopadla kulka. 

Watson před něj skočil a schytal ránu určenou pro svého partnera. 

,,Johne!” vykřikl Holmes. Z jeho hlasu jsem poznala strach, který o svého partnera měl.  

Watsona a Holmese jsem sledovala pozorovala už několikrát, nemůžu spočítat, kolikrát už utekli mě a hrobařovi z lopaty. Za tu dobu jsem je stihla trochu poznat.

Byli nerozluční a já ještě nikdy neviděla dva lidi, kteří by se milovali tak jako oni. Žili v nebezpečí, ale necítili strach. Naopak. Cítili se díky tomu živí. Já nevěděla, jestli je mám za takovou odvahu obdivovat, nebo je nazývat idioty.

Nicméně když jsem je teď takto viděla, nemohla jsem zůstat bez emocí. 

Zločinec mezitím utekl, ale to je v pořádku. Za pět minut jsem s ním měla schůzku o dvě ulice dál, kde by měl skočit do cesty policejnímu autu.

,,Je mi to líto,” řekl Watson a mačkal místo na hrudi, kudy prošla kulka. 

Snažil se zastavit krvácení, ale krev proudila dál. Byl to marný boj a on jako doktor to moc dobře věděl. 

Holmes zavolal sanitku, mačkal svou rukou Watsonovu, ale na konci dne se měl vrátit domů sám.

Nechtěla jsem to udělat, ale povinnosti byly povinnosti. Watson utíkal až příliš dlouho, nastal jeho čas.

Přiblížila jsem se k němu a lehce se dotkla jeho ruky. Pochopil, ale zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl Holmese opustit, chtěl bojovat do poslední chvíle.

Mně se ale ubránit nemohl.

,,Miluju tě, Sherlocku,” vydechl v momentě, kdy jeho duše opustila tělo, kterému tak dlouho patřila.

S jeho duší v kapse jsem se vydala pro duši jeho vraha. Holmes zůstal v uličce plakat nad tělem svého milence, dokud nepřijela sanitka a záchranáři ho doslova neodtrhli od mrtvého těla na zemi.

Křičel, vztekal se, ale to nic změnit nedokázalo. John Hamish Watson byl pryč.

Ale i to bylo v pořádku. 

Sherlocka Holmese jsem viděla velmi brzy. Po pohřbu Watsona se nad jeho hrobem zastřelil.

A jejich duše se opět setkaly.


	3. Mystrade

Gregory Lestrade byl jedním z těch dětí štěstiny, kterým se několikrát podařilo utéct z mojí lopaty. Práce detektiv inspektora byla nebezpečná, já i Gregory jsme to moc dobře věděli. Co jsem na něm musela opravdu obdivovat byla oddanost, s jakou svojí práci vykonával. 

Ani jednou nepochyboval o tom, že by měl změnit povolání. Ani jednou nepochyboval o tom, jestli má obětovat svůj život při záchraně někoho jiného. 

Byl to skvělý člověk. 

Bylo mi proto neskutečně líto, když jsem ho konečně musela odvést na druhou stranu. 

Tentokrát se mu nepodařilo utéct.

Tentokrát ho kulka zasáhla přímo do srdce. Neměl jedinou šanci - ve vteřině byl mrtvý a já stála nad jeho pomalu chladnoucím tělem.

S Gregoryho duší jemně sevřenou v mých kostnatých dlaních jsem ještě dlouho stála nad jeho tělem.

Viděla jsem, jak šok dolehl na jeho kolegy. Pozorovala jsem, jak se odněkud objevilo černé auto a z něj vystoupil Mycroft Holmes. Utíkal ke Gregoryho tělu a marně ho prosil, aby se probudil a opět otevřel své překrásné oči.

Ostatní se ho pokoušeli odtáhnout, ale nemělo to cenu. Mycroft se držel jako klíště.

Stačilo.

Otočila jsem se a odešla pryč. Moc dobře jsem věděla, že se do Londýna brzy vrátím.

Tentokrát na mě bude čekat duše Mycrofta Holmese.


	4. Mormor

James Moriarty.

Vím, co si on něm všichni pravděpodobně myslíte. Byl zrůda, obětoval svůj vlastní život jen proto, aby donutil k sebevraždě svého největšího nepřítele. 

Chápu vás.

Když jsem se si brala jeho duši, necítila jsem nic jiného než že se konečně dostalo spravedlnosti lidem, kteří umřeli jak pod jeho rukou, tak pod jeho příkazy.

S jeho duší ve své dlani jsem ještě chvíli pozorovala jeho tělo a užívala si toho krásného pocitu, že další blázen, který si hrál na Boha, padl. 

Padl do mých rukou.

Zničehonic se ovšem k jeho tělu přiřítil muž. 

Okamžitě jsem ho poznala. Byl to Sebastian Moran.

Už dvakrát jsem si ho málem odnesla, ale něco v něm se mi vždy vzepřelo a já odešla s prázdnou.

Moran padl na kolena vedle Moriartyho.

Prosil ho, ať se probudí. 

Prosil ho, ať otevře oči.

Moran brečel, prosil, klečel v kaluži krve.

Ale Moriarty byl mrtvý.

Otočila jsem se a odešla z Londýna pryč na další práci.

Za dva týdny jsem se vrátila zpátky.

Vrátila jsem se pro Moranovu duši.

Tentokrát mi neodporoval, tentokrát se mi vydal dobrovolně.


End file.
